There is known the Augmented Reality (AR) technology of displaying and superimposing content such as an image, etc., on a part of an image captured by an imaging unit such as a camera. In the AR technology, image data (hereinafter, referred to as “AR content” according to need) is arranged by being displayed and superimposed on an augmented space, based on position information and identification information (marker ID) with respect to an AR marker (reference object) recognized in a captured image.
For example, in conventional AR display, when an image of an AR marker is detected, which is included in an image photographed by a terminal, the marker ID corresponding to the detected AR marker is acquired, and AR content associated with the acquired marker ID is acquired. Next, the positional relationship between the AR marker and the camera is estimated based on the size and the shape (distortion) of the marker area of the AR marker, the arrangement (position, direction, etc.) of the AR content is determined by using the estimated positional relationship, and the AR content is displayed and superimposed on the image according to the determined arrangement.
For example, there is a remote support system using the AR technology. Specifically, in the remote support system, AR content is combined with an image captured with a terminal by a worker, etc., at a site, the composite image is sent to a server used by a remote supporter via a communication network, and the worker performs the work by receiving instructions from the remote supporter while sharing the image with the remote supporter.
Furthermore, the above-described AR technology is also applied to a wearable computer, such as a head mounted display (hereinafter, also referred to as “HMD”), an eyeglasses type display, etc. In the HMD, etc., it is possible to display the AR content corresponding to a real object, etc., in the field of view of the user, by displaying the AR content on a transmissive screen that the user is wearing at the position of the user's eyes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-215989